Prime Z: Saiyan Saga
by Transfsand
Summary: Jack goes to a reunion where his world turns upside down when a man claiming to be his brother. How will team prime react about the Saiyan race? Find out now.
1. Prologue

Age 737

On planet Vegeta, a baby boy cries out for the first time, little could he know high in the skies above, both father and his homeworld were under threat by a fearsome enemy.

"FRIEZA".

A man with unnatural hair in torn black and green armor covered in blood punched an alien and kept flying towards a ship with enemies inbound. The man fought them all until he reached the ship. "You coward come out" the man yelled. As soon as those words left his mouth, an alien with pink armor with horns on his head came out of the ship on a black hover chair. "As of now everything changes, it all comes down to this, my fate, planet Vegeta, kakarot, and yes yours to frieza". The man powered up and launched a blast at him.

The alien known as frieza, just laugh as he also powered his blast as the man's attack was ingulfed by the size of the orb generated by frieza. He launched the attack at the man and was killed but the blast continued it's way torward the planet obliterating it. "Hahahaha well well, now that is beautiful. See, look Dodoria, Zarbon, look at the fireworks aren't they splendid hahahhahaha" Frieza laughed sadisticly.

And it came to be that this baby boy fell to earth. "Oh dear, I can't leave you here" said a women. And thanks to the kindness of a stranger he will make this world his own. "I think I'll call you, Jack". This is where the story of Jack's begins. Five years and the baby Jack grew into a strong and healthy boy but his life will forever change when he met a girl named Bulma and joined her on her quest to collect the dragon balls, seven magical orbs when whoever gathered them together will summon the dragon Shenron and grant the user any one wish.

Jack met many people on journey and honed his skills by the great martial artist, Master Roshi. Skills he used to protect himself and his friends from many foes. Jack's toughest test came when you faced the evil king piccolo. With the sage Korin, he unlocked his hidden potential and with the mighty charge, King Piccolo's plans for world domination came crashing to a halt.

However, With this dying breath, King Piccolo hatched one final scheme and before long piccolo Junior appeared before a 14-year-old Jack looking to avenge his father and resume his plans, although they were evenly matched the new Piccolo just couldn't stand Jack's might. Three years have passed, Jack and his mother June moved to America, where they helped the autobots in there never ending war with the decepticons, and never telling them about Jack's abilities. Both of them living peacefully as there lives can be.

Until Now...


	2. Reunion interrupted

It was another sunny day In Jasper, Nevada. Jack was making his way torwards the garage. "Jack, why are you wearing that ?" Asked the blue motorcycle. Jack was wearing a black suit with dress shoes. "I am going to a reunion in Japan, mom can't go because she has work" said Jack. "You need a bridge?" asked Arcee. "That would be great, I hate long flights anyway" said Jack. With that said, he hopped on the alien motorcycle and drove off.

 **Autobot** **Base**

The sound of an engine filled the room as Arcee drove inside with Jack. Raf was the first to notice there arrival. "Morning guys" he greeted. "Hey Raf" said Jack. "Why are you wearing a suit""I am going to a reunion in Japan". "You grew up in Japan?" Asked Miko. "Yes, yes I did" said Jack. He turned to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet can you open a groundbridge for me?" Asked Jack. "Do you have the coordinates?" He asked. "Yes I do" said Jack. Once Jack gave Ratchet the coordinates, the groundbridge powered up and he left. As soon as Jack left, the alarms were blaring. "Ratchet, what's happening?" Asked Bulkhead. "An unknown ship entered the atmosphere but the signal is bouncing all over the place" Ratchet said frantically.

 **Kame House**

"Hello"

A bald dwarf opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. "Jack, you're here" he greeted. "Hey Krillen, how's it going?" Jack asked. "I've been good, but I think you should see some old friends" said Krillen. He turned to the pink house and shouted "Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolang, Turtle come out". A blue haired girl, a man pig, a bald old man with a white beard, and a large sea turtle walked out of the house to see "JACK" they all shouted. "Hey everyone" said Jack. "Jack it's great to see you" said Roshi. "Same here, it's been a long time" said Jack. "So Jack, how's the American life treating you?" asked Oolang. "It's been great but I kinda miss this place" Jack a admitted. "Hey Jack why are you wearing a suit?" Asked Bulma. "I only wore to trick some friends, don't want them knowing I'm a fighter" said Jack. "People shouldn't judge who you are Jack" said Roshi. "I guess you're ri-" Jack stops talking and had a serious look on his face. "What's wrong Jack?" Oolang asks.

"A huge power is coming this way" said Jack. As if on cue, a man in black and brown armor with hair going down to his waist lands on the beach. "So we finally meet" the man said. "Your all grown up, but I could tell from a glance that it's you Kakarot" the man said. "Kaka-what?" Jack muttered. "My how you look like our father" the man said. Jack's eyes widened a bit. "What does that mean?" Bulma asked. "You know this guy Jack?" Krillen asked. "Kakarot, your mission was to terminate every single life form on this planet so why haven't you?" Asked the man. Jack just raised an eyebrow. "Now look you, I don't know who you are but I we heard just about enough from you so I'm going to ask to leave" said Krillen. The man just stood there. "Or since you can't take a hint, I guess I should point you in the right direction" said Krillen who walking towards the man only for Jack to notice the man's waist glowing. "KRILLEN WATCH OUT" he shouted but was too late as he was forced to watch Krillen crashing to the house. Jack turned towards the man to gape as he saw what hit Krillen.

A tail.


	3. The evil sibling

Everyone one was in pure shock, here was a man claiming he knows him and he has a TAIL. "He has a tail, just like I use to" Jack muttered. "Yes good you finally recognized me" The man stated. Jack was still confused. "I have, what do you mean?" Asked Jack. "Kakarot, have been on this planet that you forget even that" The man rhetorically asked. "My memory is fine, so you can quit calling me this kaka-whatever your saying, my name is Jack" stated Jack.

The man started to think after that statement. "Tell me, have you ever been dealt a serious blow to the head when you were young?" Asked The Man. "W-what?" Jack stammered. "Are you stupid too?, I asking, did you hit your head when you were a kid?" The man repeated."Yes I did, but I was really little, I don't remember much about it" Jack answered. After a few seconds the man said "I see, that explains it". This started to irritate Jack. Explains what?!, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" He shouted.

"Jack".

Both men's attention turned to Roshi. He explained how Jack's 'mother' told him that while she was living in Japan and she stumbled upon a space pod and found a baby boy in it to the point where he fell into a deep ravine and became a happy loving boy. "That was me, wasn't it?" Jack asked rhetorically, putting two and two together. "does that mean Jack and this guy have some sort of connection?" Bulma asked. "I think its time for to start talking, first who are you?" Jack demanded.

"Alright, let's start at the top. Firstly you are not of this world kakarot" the Man stated. "You were born on a distant planet called Vegeta the home of the Saiyan's the most powerful beings in the universe, you are one of us" he finished, shocking all of them. "And as for your other question my name is Raditz, I'm your brother" he added. This fact freaked everyone on the island. Except Raditz. "J-Jack h-has a brother" Krillen stammered. "It's some kind of trick" Bulma tried to reason. "If it is it's not funny" Jack said. "Then what's Jack doing on earth?" Krillen asked. Raditz just chuckled. "It's not hard to understand, Kakarot was sent here to kill every single human on the planet" Raditz stated.

"What!" Jack yelled in shock. Raditz then proceeded to tell them that even though they were a warrior race, we are also businessman and how they conquer planets and sell them to the highest bidder. He also said there planet was destroyed by a giant 'meteor', how they gain power by the full moon, and their are four Saiyan's left in total. "Recently we came across a planet which would fetch a good price, but it won't be an easy fight. That's why I've come for you Kakarot, with you we can succeed. You were born for this" he finished. "That's ridiculous, I'll die before I murder a whole world filled with innocent people" said Jack.

Raditz took a deep breath and said "I tried to reason with you Kakarot but it would seem I can't. So I think I'll be taking the girl and boy". This confused Jack, what girl and boy?. "Who are talking about?" Jack demanded. "The ones behind the tree" Raditz answered. Everyone looked behind them to see a kid with brown spiky hair and glasses and a teenage girl with pink dye. "RAF MIKO?!" Jack exclaimed. "Hey Jack" whispered Miko. Jack was about to say something but noticed Raditz was walking torwards them. "Don't you dare come any closer-" Jack was cut off as he was launched into the ocean. When Jack resurfaced, Raditz made a grab for Raf and Miko. "Hey let us go" said Miko. "I leave you to decide there fate, to show your allegiance you kill 100 human beings in 24 hours. It should be an easy job once you set your mind to it, just stack them here on this beach" Raditz exclaimed. " _WHAT!?"_ Jack thought. "I'll be back tomorrow to hear your decision, I expect to hear you say yes Raditz said. "Don't even think about coming after me, my power level is far larger than yours, farewell little brother" and with that, he left.


	4. Life or death

Once Raditz left, the others rushed towards Jack. Once they helped him to the porch, Master Roshi said "I'm sorry Jack, we should've done something". "It's alright guys, he was just too powerful" Jack respond. "I know, why don't we grab his tail, we should be able to overpower him" Krillen said.

"It's useless, there's no way you can win".

Everyone looked around to see nothing, but when they looked up " **PICCOLO** " they all yelled. Piccolo landed near them. "There's no way you can take him, you sensed his power, if we combine our efforts then perhaps there's hope" he told Jack. " this is an like you Piccolo, why would you help me?" Jack asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this so I can have a world to conquer, I can care less about your friends so we'll just have to deal with it" Piccolo finished. "Alright then" Jack said. He proceeded to take off his dress shoes and ripped off his suit, revealing a blue gi with an orange shirt underneath, an orange belt and wrist bands, and blue gi pants. "NIMBUS" he shouted. A yellow cloud appeared next to him. "It's good to see you buddy" he said to Nimbus. He turned to Piccolo and asked "Hey Piccolo, think you keep up with my flying nimbus". Piccolo just chuckled. "I think my transportation is more advanced than your cloud" he said. Then they were off.

 **Autobot Base**

Ratchet was banging his helm on the computer in frustration. "Ratchet, I believe patience is key" said Optimus. "I'm sorry Optimus, but this is impossible as Decepticon technology" Ratchet said. "Let's hope that whoever is on planet is not an enemy" said Optimus. "Uh guys, where's Miko and Raf?" Arcee asked. That caught everyone's attention, they haven't heard anything from them for an our since Jack...Left. "You don't think..." Bulkhead trailed off. Realization came to everyone as they must've followed Jack. "If Miko and Raf followed Jack, then how come Jack didn't call?" Ratchet wondered.

"Bleep bleep" (I'll contact Raf) said Bumblebee. He put two digits on his helm but all he heard was static. "It can't be a coincidence that we can't contact Raf or the others and a ship just came out of nowhere" said Arcee. "That would mean the ship is somewhere in Japan" added Optimus. Suddenly, the alarms were blaring. Ratchet went to the computer and was shocked for a lack of a better word. "There's a strong energy signature coming from Japan, 100 miles from the location I bridged Jack" he said. He powered up the groundbridge. "Autobots, Roll Out" Optimus commanded.

 **Wasteland (30 minutes earlier)**

"That takes care that" Raditz said to himself as he sealed his pod with Raf and Miko inside. Just as he exited the crater, his scouter alerted him a high power level. "A power level of 710?! And it's close". Raditz started panicking until he saw the signal coming from the pod. "I see, a malfunction. That almost gave me a scare" he said in relief. Then his scouter alerted him again. He turned back to the pod and it gave the same reading. "Again!?" He said irritable. The scouter alerted him again, this time it said two other readings that are heading this way. "Two readings, odd one of them is the same as Kakarot". He shrugged it off.

"I give up, the scouter is completely messed up". It beeps again alerting him they are here. He turns around. "IMPOSSIBLE" Jack and Piccolo landed 10 feet away from him. "How did you find me?" Raditz asked. "That's none of your business" Jack replied. "Fair enough" Raditz said. "Alright let's try another question, what exactly do you two fools think your doing?" He asked. "Isn't it obvious, I'm here for my friends" Jack said. "Let me get this straight, your one of the last Saiyan's alive and you refuse to join with the rest of your kind?" Raditz asked. "Exactly" Jack replied. "Your actually going against your older brother" Raditz said in disbelief. "Your not my brother!" Jack yelled.

Raditz clenched his fist. "Kakarot, I always thought you would have a little sense than this" he said. "I've had enough of your family squabble" Piccolo said taking off turban and cape. Raditz noticed the increase in his power level. "So you still wear weighted training clothes huh Piccolo" Jack said while taking of his shirt and wrist bands. Raditz of course, noticed the increase of his brothers power level. Raditz just laughs and says "You think those pitiful power levels can beat me, what fools you truly are, I see I'm going to have to put you two in your place".

"Go ahead and try, just because your stronger than us doesn't mean you can win 'cause we got a strategy" Jack replied. "Then let's see if it will help you survive, I'm sorry brother, I've been thinking about my offer and I changed my mind, you probably slow us down, ** _you're a disgrace to the Saiyan Race prepare to die_** " Raditz shouted. He disappeared and elbowed both of them from behind causing them to flip away from him. "Before you die why don't I tell you little secret, the other surviving Saiyan's have Power levels higher than mine" Raditz said laughing maniacally at the horrified looks on there face. "Do you understand what it is to face a saiyan, you refuse to listen to reason so you die" Raditz said. "Even if we don't, there still two more Saiyan's out there" said Jack. "Personally, I find this exciting" Piccolo said. "Exciting is not the word I would use right now, I'm kinda terrified" Jack admitted. "I wouldn't blame you if it were me staring death in the face" Raditz said.

"Enough, where are my friends?" Jack demanded. "In my space pod behind you, they were annoying me so I put them there" Raditz answered. Jack looks at the crater behind him sensing two ki signatures. He sighs in relief. "Now I wouldn't do anything funny if I were you, because you have to beat me and you know that won't happen" Raditz warned. "Fine let's do this" Jack said with determination. Getting into a fighting stance along with Piccolo. They charge at Raditz, throwing everything they got but he kept blocking them. They disappear to gain the drop on Raditz from behind but only to receive kicks to the head. They catch there footing and charge at Raditz again but he takes to the sky. They fly up to attack but Raditz fires to ki blasts at them incinerating Piccolo's left arm and a nearby mountain range. When they land on the ground, Jack looks up to see nothing. "Where di-" he was cut off by a kick to the back. Piccolo opens a telepathic link to Jack and says " _Jack, I have a new attack that just might take him down but you'll have to distract while I charge it". "Alright, if it doesn't work, I'll put him in a full Nelson"_ 'said' Jack. Jack charges at Raditz, trying to land a hit, only to be stomped by Raditz. "GAH" Jack screams in pain.

 **In The Pod**

Raf was crying because of the life or death battle he was hearing. "It's going to be okay Raf" Miko said while hugging him. "How can you say that, you saw what this guy can do" Raf said in despair. "You tried to call the 'bots, but it's not working"he said. "All we can do I-" Miko was cut off by the sudden scream from outside. "GAH". Rad started to growl. "Raf..." She trailed off as Raf started to glow.

 **Outside**

"Prepare to die" Raditz said. He lifted his hand when... BOOM. Raf breaks out of the ship. "Leave Jack ALONE" he shouts as he charges at him with unbelievable speed, braking his armor. Raf was unconscious at the sudden impact. Raditz got up seething in pain. "You little brat" he said. He was about to blast him to oblivion when Jack grabbed him. A few feet away from the battle a green portal appeared and four robots came out weapons ready. The field look like a battlefield. "Whoa, what happened here?" Bulkhead said.

"NOW PICCOLO"

The Autobots saw a green man, a long haired man in broken armor, and JACK? "Special Beam Cannon" Piccolo shouted as a purple-orange spiral came out of his finger tips, going through Raditz and Jack. Both Jack and Raditz collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. "Jack!" Arcee shouted. She rushed torwards him and turned to Piccolo. "What did you do?" She demanded. "H-he d-didn't d-do anything" Jack said weakly. "Raf, O-over T-there". He said pointing behind them. Bumblebee picks up Raf. "You can all relax" said Piccolo. Everyone looked at Piccolo. "You can wish him back to life with the dragon balls". "What do you mean?" Optimus said. "On earth, we have these things called dragon balls. Gather all seven and you can make a wish". The autobots were speechless, until they heard the other guy on the ground chukling. "Fool, my S-scouter has transmitted that I-information to my C-comrades". Piccolo got a worried look on his face. "When T-they come, they'll A-avenge me and turn T-this world to A-ash". He coughed up blood.

"W-when will T-they C-come?" Jack asked weakly. "One year, T-they'll put you in agony like the M-maggots you are" Raditz says. Piccolo puts his right foot on Raditz neck, braking it. "You did not have to-" Optimus was interrupted. "Save it, if you haven't noticed we are going to be invaded and we are going to be in the fight of are lives" Piccolo says. "Why should we believe you?" Bulkhead demanded. "He's right guys" A voice says. They look at the crater to see... "Miko, are you alright?" Bulkhead said worriedly. "I'm fine, but the green guy is right, look" Miko says pointing at the large hole in the mountains. "Hey green..." She trailed off when the guy made a face. He then re grows his arm. "By the allspark" Optimus said in disbelief. " _How could he regenerate his arm?"_ he thinks. Piccolo grabs his cape and turban and puts them on. "When the others arrive I suggest you tell them what this Saiyan said" Piccolo says. He flys up torwards Bumblebee making a grab for Raf. "I'll be taking the boy to train, with his power we'll be ready" He says. "Bleep bloop BLEEP(No way)" Bumblebee says. "B-bumblebee, it's O-okay" Jack says. After a few seconds Bumblebee nods. Piccolo smirks at this. "I'll bring him back but no longer than a year" and with that he flew away.


	5. Let the training began

After Piccolo left, they heard a sound like a jet. A yellow capsule jet landed revealing a blue haired teenage girl, a bald dwarf, and a bald old man with a white beard exited. Once they saw the autobots, they stared in awe. That all went down the drain when they saw Jack. "Jack!" They shouted. "Hey guys" Jack said weakly. "What happened to you?" Krillen said with tears threatening to burst. "I believe, I can explain" Optimus cut in. After two minutes of explaining everything that happened, Master Roshi nodded understanding the circumstances. Krillen started to shake Jack because he started to close his eyes. "Jack, stay with me" he said.

"Sorry, I just feel like really tired" Jack said. "You can't kick the bucket yet" Bulkhead said. "It's okay, but mom is going to faint, take fair warning" he said. "Don't worry Jack, we'll wish back to life" Krillen assures. "Sounds...go...". Jack never got to finish that sentence, he was gone. "JACK!" Krillen cried."I already lost two partners, I can't believe that I let him die" Arcee said in agony. "This is not your fault Arcee" Optimus said. As soon as those words, Jack's body disappeared. "Primus..." He said in awe. "Kami must have taken him to otherworld" Roshi said. The autobots were so confused, who is Kami, what are dragon balls, and why did Jack keep such secrets.

"Excuse me?". The autobots looked down at the blue haired girl. "Who are you guys?" She asked. After a 30 minute explanation of who they are and there war against the decepticons and how they come to meet the Jack, Miko, and Raf. "Wait, if your here then where are the Decepticons?" She asks.

 **The Nemesis**

Soundwave was walking torwards Starscream with an image of a scale on his visor. "What is it Soundwave?" Starscream said. He looks at Soundwave's visor and stares in awe at the energy coming from the wasteland. Incompetent as he is he shrugs it off. "Your sensors must be faulty, there's no way that amount of energy exist" he says to Soundwave. Soundwave decides to record this event in case something like this happens again.

 **Wastelands**

"Let's be glad they aren't here" Arcee said. "Hey, I've been wondering how did Jack's brother figure out where he was so quickly?" Krillen asked. "From what that green guy said, was that thing on his face" Bulkhead said. Bulma walked torwards Raditz corpse and picked his scouter off his face. "I think I can work with this to find everyone else but it's going to need a a few touches" she said. "I'll go gather the Dragon Balls in the meantime" Krillen stated. "Bulma, if you like we may be able to give to tools you need" Optimus offered. "That'll be great, thank you" Bulma said.

 **Otherworld**

"...and that is why he is going to be making the trip to meet King Kai to train" Kami said to the giant red ogre who was looking at a book. "I'm looking at his file right now and I have to say that it's very impressive but you want him to go and make a dangerous trip to meet King Kai, when he is as good to go for a trip to heaven?" The giant red ogre. "Yes sir" Kami assures. "So this is where everyone goes when they die right and that includes aliens?" Jack asked Kami. "All living things" Kami answers. "Excuse me sir, did a big guy named Raditz come by awhile ago?" Jack asks. The giant flipped back pages and said "yes, it says here he was your older brother, he went down to hell, go figure". "He didn't give you any trouble did he?" Jack asked a little worried. "He did struggle but I beat some sense to him" The red giant said. "You must be strong to beat him". "Why thank you, you know what I like you, you can go" the red ogre said. "Thank you Mr..." Jack trailed off not knowing the red ogres name. "King Yemma, now go to that hallway and someone will help you get to Snakeway" King Yemma said pointing to the left hallway. "Thank you, bye Kami" Jack said running torwards the hallway King Yemma pointed.

 **Autobot Base**

Ratchet supplied Bulma with the materials she needed to fix the scouter. "Bulma once you're done fixing the scouter, would you mind me analyzing it so I may able to apply the technology to ours?" Ratchet asked. "Of course but give it back when your done so I can keep up with the fight when the Saiyan's arrive" Bulma said. Suddenly the groundbridge activated. "What the..." Ratchet trailed off as an old green man wearing white robes and symbol on it holding a staff walked through. "Kami, how did you get here?" Bulma asked. "I saw the fight with the saiyan and I saw the autobots and tracked them here, also I used my powers to open the groundbridge" Kami said. Ratchet looked like he was having a meltdown, this information was a scraplet to the side. He really hates magic.

"I'm also here to ask the autobots for training, I have a feeling Optimus prime would rather be prepared for the Saiyan's than do nothing" Kami said. As if on cue, Optimus and the others came into the room. "Who is this Ratchet?" Optimus asks. "This is Kami" Ratchet answers. Optimus looks at Kami and asks "How can I help you?" Optimus asks. "I am here to offer you special that Jack endured when he was a child" Kami offers. When they don't say anything he continues "If you undergo this training, you should be able to fight the Saiyan's when they arrive". This intrigued everyone in the room, if they could do what Jack did then they can be prepared if a threat like this ever happened. Optimus turned to his team and they all nodded including Ratchet. "Very well, let's go" Kami says. "Guys, wait a minute". Everyone turns to Miko. "Who's going to tell Jack's mom that he died or that Raf has been taken?" She says. Everyone was stumped by this, how had they not thought about this?. "Well, after you all left came by and I groundbridged her to see her dad in Japan" Ratchet said. "I cam handle Raf's family so no need for concern" Kami assures. "Alright, now shall we go" he says. They walk through the groundbridge and left to the lookout.

 **Island**

Piccolo landed on a stream and dropped Raf in the water. Raf jumped up coughing up water and noticed a green man in a turban. "Who are you?" He asks. "The names Piccolo, I'm only going to repeat this once, Jack didn't make it however, before the saiyan died he alerted his comrades and there coming to earth to finish the job" Piccolo said. Raf couldn't believe what he was hearing, not only was Jack dead but two more aliens are coming to kill everyone on the planet. "We only have one year to train so I'm going to ask you to willing train or I force you to" Piccolo exclaimed. After a few seconds, Raf makes a decision.

"For Jack".


	6. The end of Snakeway

**The Lookout**

When the autobots arrived, they were greeted by Krillen, a man with three eyes, a man with scars on his face, a small mime person, and a fat samurai. "Hey Krillen, aren't those the robots that you met" Yamcha said. "That's them, there probably here for special training" Krillen said. They walked torwards the autobots and said "hello". "So how are you guys going to train with us if you're huge?" Tien asked. The autobots hadn't thought about it 'till now. Kami approached them and said "Not to worry, I'll shrink them down to human size". And with that, they shrunk down to human level. "Alright let's begin".

 **Snakeway**

"Here we are sir" said a blue ogre with glasses. "Thank you" Jack said exiting the car. He walked torwards the face of Snakeway. "How long is Snakeway?" He asked. "About a million miles" the blue ogre says casually. "A MILLION MILES!?" Jack exclaimed not believing what he's hearing. "Has anyone ever made it?" He asked. "Oh yes, King Yemma did one hundred years ago" the blue ogre says. _"The giant from before"_ Jack mentally says. "Hey do you know Fortuneteller Baba?" Jack asks. "Yes, she comes bye once in awhile" the ogre says. "Tell her to go to master Roshi to rely a message for me, tell her to not bring me back to life for a year" Jack says. The ogre writes it down on his notepad and gives Jack a nod. "Okay, bye" he says and flew off.

 **Kame House**

"So let's review the letter" Roshi says. "Dear June, your son is dead" Oolong reads. Silence. "That's...a little blunt" said Puar. Roshi, Puar, and Oolong were writing a letter to June about Jack's death but they were having a hard time. "Well what am I supposed to write, you know how she gets" Oolong said. Roshi was about to say something but heard the sound of a capsule car. When he takes a look out the window and screams "IT'S JUNE AND GOHAN!". Puar and Oolong looked at each other with terror in their eyes. When the capsule car landed, an old man with a white mustache and beard and a green hat, and a black haired woman in hospital robes came out. "Hello again Master Roshi" Gohan said. "Gohan my former pupil, how have you been?" Roshi asked. "I've been great thanks for asking" Gohan said. "Where's Jack I don't see him here" June asked. "...Well you see-". He was cut off by the sound of a groundbridge. Miko and Bulma walked to see "Heey ..." Miko trailed off. June had an emotionless expression on her face. She turned torwards Roshi and says slowly "Roshi...what happened?". "Okay, when Jack got here..." Roshi started to tell them about Jack's brother, Jack's death, and Piccolo kidnapping Raf. "You let that monster take Raf" June said. "And Jack's..." Gohan trailed off. "Dead" Roshi answered. June fainted. "JUNE, quick get the smelling salts Bulma" Gohan shouted.

 **Island**

Piccolo left Raf to survive in the wilderness, out of his element. He managed to find a cave and took shelter. One day, he tripped and landed on a rock, hitting a certain part of his back. He heard a rip sound and gritted his teeth in pain. He got up but walked a little funny. He looked to see the cause and saw a tail. " _How do I have a TAIL, could I be like What that man said about Jack?"_ Raf thought. For the next few months, Raf was filled with questions that were left unanswered. "This is stupid, how did I ever get into this?" He asked himself. Then he noticed that he had a shadow.

In the middle of the night.

Raf looks up to see a full moon. "Wow, that's one big moon, I've never seen it so...bright..." He trailed off as his eyes turned pink and his heart beating faster with each passing second. This did not go unnoticed by Piccolo who was watching from afar. A bead of sweat ran down his cheek as Raf's energy was increasing by the second. Raf's muscles were starting to expand, he had hair growing all over his body and his size was increasing until he became a great ape. Piccolo was shocked for a lack of a better word. " _How can this brat become a monster, it's insane"_ Piccolo thought. The Great ape started to fire energy blasts from his mouth, destroying everything insight. "At this rate, the earth will begone before the saiyan's even get here" he said to himself. He was starting to think about what Radiz until it hits him like a truck. He looks up at the moon. _"You must know, you lived on this planet your entire life, the full moon is the key to unlocking a saiyan's true potential"_. Those word rang into his head. He charges his Ki in his hand, and launches a Ki wave at the moon, destroying it. Great ape Raf shrunk down back to normal. "So that's the secret to a saiyan's power, it's that tail of there's" he says to himself. He grabs Raf's tail and rips it off. "I guess I'll give you some new clothes, maybe a sword" he muttered. He fires his Ki at Raf, materialized a blue gi with orange wrist bands and belt with the 'Demon' symbol on the back of the gi and a sword. "I've already done more than I intended so don't expect anything from me anymore" he said.

 **2 months later, in Otherworld**

Jack has spent the last two months running on Snakeway. He used all of his power on a quarter of it, accidentally went to hell, and almost got eaten by a snake lady. He was frustrated beyond belief. Jack was about to shout some 'words' when he saw the end. "Finally, I made it to the end" Jack said. Once he reached it, he saw nothing.

His eye twitches.

And twitches.

And twitches.

"Are you KIDDING ME!?"Jack yells. He starts looking up and sees a small planet. "That must be where King Kai lives it's got to be" he says to himself. He jumps as high as he can, getting closer to the planet. He soon feels heavy and falls torwards the planet face first. Sure he's in a lot of pain but at least he made it.

It's time to train


	7. The Saiyan's Arrive

"Jack tried to get up but he ended up crawling. He managed to get up after five minutes and saw a monkey. "Hey little guy, where's your owner?" Jack asked. The monkey started making angry noises. "I'm sorry monkey but I'm in a rush, do you know King Kai?" Jack asked.

The monkey motioned Jack to follow him. The monkey leads Jack to a small house. Standing in front of it was a short blue man with a face of a catfish wearing glasses and strange black clothing with the symbol 'Kai' on the front. "Who are you?" Asked the blue man. "I'm Jack, I'm here for special training under King Kai, I assume that's you". "Yes I am, alright I guess I can but first you must past a test" King Kai said. "What is it?" Jack asked. "You must tell a clever joke that will make me laugh" King Kai answered.

Jack stood there shocked and freaked out. Shocked because all he had to do was make King Kai laugh. Freaked out because... "WHAT!? I can't tell a joke to save my life!" Jack exclaimed. "Well if you can't, you might as well go home" King Kai said. Jack started to think. "The clock said... MY HANDS ARE TIED!" Jack yelled. King Kai gasped and put his hands on his mouth.

"A harp... IS A NAKED PIANO!" Jack yelled. King Kai gasps again, he bites his lip and his body was shaking. "I sold my car, for gas money" Jack said. King Kai lost it and collapsed to the ground laughing. He got up panting and looks at Jack. "For guy who said he can't tell a joke to save his own life, you're pretty good. Alright I'll train you" he said. "I'll teach my best joke". Jack got confused. "I'm here for martial arts" Jack said. "Well why didn't you say so?" King Kai asks. Jacks eye twitches. King Kai gets into a fighting stance and says "Come at me with everything you got".

 **The Lookout**

"Arcee and Bulkhead was sparring Krillen, Bumblebee was sparing Yamcha and Ratchet, and Optimus was sparring against Tien and Chioutzu. For five months, the Autobots were progressing in their training, they learned how to fly and generate Ki. The Autobots were amazed with there new found abilities. Even Optimus. He was the most shocked out of the group. Kami stepped forward, catching everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, your training is complete. All of you, go home but remember to keep training or your skills will hinder" he said. Everyone nodded. Ratchet used a portable groundbridge device and the Autobots went through.

Autobot Base

When they arrived, they returned to full size. Ratchet went to his workbench to create some mass-shifters to change there size. The elevator doors opened revealing a frustrated Agent Fowler. "PRIME!" He exclaimed. "To what do we owe the pleasure Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked. "Do you mind telling me why THE MOON EXPLODED!?" Fowler shouted.

(Flashback)

Optimus was doing some midnight training with Tien, when they felt the power spike. They could here a roar all the way from the lookout. "Oh no..." Tien said. "What's wrong Tien?" Optimus asked. Tien hesitated before he answered "Remember when I told you how Jack turned into a Great Ape under a full moon". Optimus nodded. Tien points up and Optimus gazes to where Tien was pointing to see a FULL MOON. Optimus looks at Tien and says "Since Jack is a Saiyan and turns into a Great Ape when the moon is full the n there is another Saiyan on earth". After he said that, they felt Piccolo's Ki spike and the moon exploded. After a few seconds, Tien spoke "That energy came from Piccolo's direction. That means that boy who was taken by Piccolo is a saiyan". Optimus had an unreadable expression on his faceplate. It can't be, could it? "We will inform Kami in the morning" said Optimus.

(End Flashback)

"Optimus was nervous but he didn't show it. He looked at Fowler straight in the eye and asked "Have you heard of Demon King Piccolo?". Agent Fowler paled at the question. "How...do you know about him?" Fowler asked still in shock. As Optimus began to explain everything, including the saiyan's, Ratchet was creating Mass-shifters to change their size in order combat the Saiyan's so there not to big of a target.

 **King Kai's Planet (2 day before the arrival of the saiyan's)**

"Alright Jack, your training with me is complete. You've mastered my Kaio-Ken and Spirit Bomb technique. It's time for you to be brought back to life" King Kai said. "You should be there in three days time..." he trailed off at the realization. "OH NO, I didn't factor how long it would take you to get to the Check-in station" he admitted. "Wait, you mean you can't just take me there?" Jack asked frantically. King Kai shook his head. "You need to tell your friends that the saiyan's will arrive in two days" King Kai said. "Grab my shoulder and think about someone and talk to them" King Kai said. Jack grabs King Kai's shoulder and says mentally "Miko".

 **Kame House**

 _"Miko"._

Miko jumped off the couch thinking she was going crazy. _"You're not going crazy, I'm talking to you telepathically through King Kai"._ "Jack..." she whispered. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU HAD ME CRYING FOR A WEEK!" she yelled. _"Hehe...sorry Miko but now is not the time, you need to revive me right now, the saiyan's will be arrive in two days"_ he says telepathically. "I'll tell the others right away"./p

Through out the world, the skies darkened and the Z-fighters and Autobots knew one thing, the saiyan's will arrive sooner than expected.

 **King Kai's Planet**

Jack's halo disappeared. "Alright, it's time for me to go" he says to himself. He turned to face King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory the grasshopper. "See ya guys" he said. He jumped of planet with a brand new blue gi, landing on the tail of Snakeway. And with that, flew off at full speed.

 **East City (2 days later)**

Two round Pods entered the atmosphere landing in the center of the city. All of the world, earths heroes felt the power of the saiyan's. The pods open to revealing a short saiyan with gravity defying hair, a blue spandex, white armor with yellow shoulder guards, and a tail around his waist. The other saiyan was a tall man with no hair but a mustache wearing light green armor with yellow shoulder pads, light green gantlets, a black spandex, and light green boots with yellow tips. They flew up and landed a few feet from there pods. "So this is earth, the planet will make a hefty price" the short one said. "Is it alright if I say hello to the locals?" The tall one asked. "Do what you will" the short one said. The tall saiyan stepped forward, raised his finger tips up and in a 50 mile radius, the city exploded leaving the saiyan's and there pods intact.

 **XXX**

 **I have created a poll that will happen for the frieza saga. Should Miko train with Jack on the trip to Namek to be prepared for what's coming or should she not train? You decide. This poll will be open until the end of the Saiyan Saga.**


	8. Battle For Earth

**BOOM**

Piccolo and Raf shielded there eyes from the light that came from east city. "It must be the saiyan's" Piccolo said. On the other side of the world, the Autobots flew off straight to the saiyan's. The rest of the Z-fighters felt the power surge and the decreasing power and flew torwards the threat.

 **East City**

The Saiyan's were floating above a destroyed East City. The bald Saiyan just laughed and said more to himself "Haha, I don't think I made a good enough impression, maybe I should try again". "It would be best to if you leave it at that Nappa, the more damage we do to the planet the less profitable it is when we sell it" the short Saiyan said. "Right, well let's just search for those whatever balls" Nappa said. "There called Dragon balls, and the first thing we need to do is find the one who killed Raditz to get the information about there where abouts, but of course the Dragon balls were in this sector of the planet then are chance at eternal life just went up in smoke, all because you had to say hello" said the short Saiyan. Nappa looked down and said "Well when you put like that, I'm sorry Prince Vegeta". "It's fine what's done is done, let's just find the strongest power here" Vegeta said. Nappa activated his scouter and looked around. "That's odd, there are powerlevels over 1,000 and a powerlevel of 4000!?" He yelled in shock. "Yes I believe you right but we'll investigate the owner of that powerlevel later, no one can get that strong in such a short amount of time, find the second largest power" Vegeta says nonchalantly. "Nappa looks behind him to see to high power readings. "Over there, two fairly high powerlevels right next to each other" he says. "Yes I believe your right, why don't we go have some fun" Vegeta says. They both took off to find the two powerlevels.

 **Island**

"Raf, get ready they're coming" Piccolo said removing his cape and turban off. "Right" Raf said. During the few months, Raf changed drastically, he no longer wore glasses anymore and wore a Gi exactly like Piccolo's. "Remember, there's nothing to fear. Compared from a year ago, we've held are own" Piccolo said. He immediately looked all over the place and said urgently "There's someone coming from that direction and another over there". "It feels like there surrounding us" Raf said. Just then, Krillen landed leaving Piccolo sigh in relief only to laugh. "Oh it's just you, what exactly are you doing here? You'll just get in the way" he said. "Let me guess, you're not the only one coming are you?" he asks rhetorically knowing the answer. "Right, the whole gang is coming". "Hey, you were that guy on the island" Raf said. "Yeah, the names Krillen, Optimus told me about you" Krillen said. "You met the 'bots?" Raf said. "Yeah, there on their way right now" Krillen said. Raf was about to say something when Piccolo said "Enough small talk, they're here". Raf and Krillen look up to see the Saiyan's hovering above them. "Well well well, three pathetic insects trying to look tough" Nappa says. "You can at least give them credit for one thing, they at least seem to know who we are" Vegeta says.

They both touched down a few feet away from them. "It seems they've been waiting for us" Vegeta said. "I'll say this once, get off this planet" Piccolo said. Vegeta narrows his eyes and says "That voice, your the one that killed Raditz". Piccolo's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" he asked. Vegeta taps his scouter and says "Did you forget?, our scouters also work as communicators". Nappa furrows his eyebrows and says to Vegeta "Hey, I think that green guy is a namekian". "Your right, that would explain why Raditz had trouble with him" Vegeta said. "What's a namekian?" Piccolo muttered. Vegeta continued to explain how these namekian's were rumored to have special abilities like a magician. _"So... I'm one of these namekian's?"_ Piccolo thought. "So you must be the creator of the Dragon balls" said Vegeta. "No way, how do they know about the Dragon balls!?" Krillen asks himself. Nappa heard him and said "We not only know about the Dragon balls, it's the main reason we're here. So hand them over nice and easy, your friend maybe namekian but you're bugs to us, and your going to be crushed by our Saiyan power".

"Heh, is that right? I guess I should be thanking you for teaching me about my ancestry but you're wrong about to things. Firstly, I wasn't the one who created the Dragon balls, I'm more of a warrior than a simple magician. And you're wrong if you think your Saiyan power can save you from me" Piccolo said. He gets into a fighting stance and after a few seconds of silence, Vegeta takes off his scouter and tells Nappa to take his off as well after explaining why. "Right, that's how that weakling Raditz got himself killed, he got fooled by his scouter's readings and dropped his guard" Nappa said. "Raditz? Isn't that Jack's brother who was so tough you and Jack had to team up on him to beat him, there calling him weak!?" Krillen said to Piccolo frantically. "Alright, enough talk" Vegeta says than looks at Nappa and asks "Hey Nappa, do we have any Saibamen left?". Nappa, understanding what Vegeta's getting at smirks. "I like the way you think Vegeta". He grabs a vile from under his armor and puts 6 holes in the ground before planting 6 seeds in them and putting green slime on them. A minute later, 6 green little monsters with red eyes and 3 claws. Piccolo, Raf, and Krillen had a look of disgust the moment they saw the Saibamen. All six Saibamen charged at the three warriors starting the battle for earth.


	9. Yamcha's struggle

"...Contact with metro east, which leaves concern for anyone with family members in the city" The news reporter said. Anyone would think it was an earthquake but the people in Kame House knew better. "It has to be the saiyan's" Roshi said. Bulma gets up with the scouter from Raditz and says "Let's go, the scouter should track them in no time". "Are you crazy!? There's no way I'm going there" Oolong said. "Wait, I'll go with you Bulma, Yamcha needs all the help he can get" Puar said.

"That's not a good idea".

Everyone turned to Agent Fowler. "We'll just distract them and they'll have to worry about our safety" he said. Everyone looked down in helplessness. Miko had one thought in her mind, where is Jack?

 **Battlefield**

The Saibamen charged at Raf, Krillen, and Piccolo. They all blocked the attacks and thrown punches at the green freaks. One of the Saibamen thought he had the drop on Raf but was kicked right into another Saibamen. The Saibamen didn't look effected, they just got up. "It's time to go offensive" Krillen said. "KRILLEN". Everyone looks up to see Chioutzu and Tien descending torwards them. "Hey guys, great to see you" Krillen said. They just nod before looking at the Saiyan's and Saibamen. "I thought there were two" Tien said. "All lots happened, now there's eight" Krillen answered. "Doesn't make a difference to me" Tien said. He looked at Raf and asked "You must be Raf, am I right?". "Nice to meet you" Raf said.

Tien just nods. Yamcha then lands, the Autobots, except Ratchet who went to Kame House. Raf ran to Bumblebee and gave him a hug. "Bumblebee, it's been so long" said Raf with tears in his eyes. Bumblebee bleeped in happiness. Vegeta eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't expect Cybertronians doing on earth?" he asked himself. The Autobots heard this and were surprised by that comment. "How do you know about us?" Optimus asked. Vegeta crossed his arms and said "We've ran into your kind years ago, and if your here then that means you brought your war". That gave the Autobots hope that there are others out there.

"Alright let play a game, each earthling takes turns against our Saibamen. The Cybertronians will be substitutes in case one of you fall, should both Saibamen and earthling both die then they won't substitute. How does that sound?" he asked. Piccolo was about to retort but Optimus agreed to the terms. "Why would you agree to that Optimus?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus turned his helm to Bulkhead and said "It might buy us time until Jack gets here". Tien takes a step forward and says "I volunteer to go first". Nappa smiles wickedly and says "Aright, fresh meat for the grinder". Vegeta looks at a Saibamen and tells him to go and fight. The Saibamen charges at Tien but was caught off by an invisible ki blast pushing it to the ground. The Saibamen gets up and it's head opens up and ACID came out nearly hitting Tien and the others. The Saibamen flew up for a sneak attack but Tien appeared right in front of it and was elbowed in the stomach hard.

The Z-fighters had smiles plastered on their faces. The fallen Saibamen gets up, breathing heavily. Nappa was outraged and said "That's impossible, a Saibamen's powerlevel is 1200. These guys are strong as Raditz was". Vegeta wasn't surprised and said "All that means is that there stronger. A simple miscalculation". He then points at the Saibamen and fires a tiny blast, killing it. The Autobots and Z-fighters were disturbed by that. Nappa asked why did he do that. "Because he underestimated his opponent, and by now they should never hold back". _"This guy is ruthless. If this is the way he treats his allies then I don't expect him to show mercy"_ Piccolo thought. "Who wants to go next?" Asked Vegeta. Krillen was about to step forward, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to see Yamcha and asks "What's wrong Yamcha?". "I'll step in, you already were brought back to life by the Dragon Balls and there is no coming back after that. If anything bad happens then at least we know I can be brought back to life" Yamcha said.

Nappa points at a Saibamen and tells it, that its its turn. "Alright then, let's go" Yamcha said, slipping into his fighting stance. They both vanished in thin air. "Where did they go?" Raf wondered. "No Raf, there moving incredibly fast. Feel out there energies like I taught you" Piccolo said. Raf then takes a deep breath and focused his Ki. He then noticed two blurs in combat. The Saibamen grabbed Yamcha by the leg and threw him into the sky. Yamcha regains his composure and fires a Kamehameha, hitting the Saibamen dead on. Yamcha lands near the 'dead' Saibamen and smirks at the Saiyan's. "After I'm done with these green freaks, you're next" Yamcha said to them. Vegeta just laughs and says "I'd love to see that, but you won't live long enough too". The Saibamen that was defeated jumped out of the crater it was in and latched on to Yamcha. "W-what!? Get off of me you freak!" Yamcha shouted. The Saibamen glowed yellow before it self-destructed, taking Yamcha with it.

When the dust settled, Krillen ran to Yamcha's dead body to feel a pulse but it was futile. "He's gone" Krillen said, gritting his teeth. "HEY, GET THIS TRASH OFF THE FIELD" Shouted Vegeta. _"I can't believe I'm thinking this, but there worse than Airachnid"_ Arcee thought in disgust. Krillen told everyone to stand back and then fires a blast up to the sky then dispersed it into five blast attacks. Four for the Saibamen and one for the Saiyan's. The Saibamen were gone but the Saiyan's didn't have a scratch. "B-but I put everything in that blast" Krillen stammered. "Nappa since the Saibamen are gone, you can have your fun but the Namekian must stay alive" Vegeta stated. Nappa smiles and walks torwards the Autobots and Z-fighters.

"Alright, who wants to die first?"

 **Chapter 9 is done. Remember, I made a poll that might affect the Frieza saga and it will close after this story. I will also put a timeline at the end of the story because there will be changes. For those who keep yelling at me that Raf is a Saiyan, it will be explained later. Movie characters will be in future movies. Some of them. Spoiler alert, Trunks isn't coming back alone.**


	10. The Triclops, The Mime, and The Wreaker

The Z-fighters and the Autobots except Raf, who was still in shock by Yamcha's death charged at Nappa. Piccolo attacks first, launching his Evil Explosion technique but Nappa just steps aside. Nappa appears behind Bumblebee and throws him into Piccolo. "Hehe, it looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought" Nappa said as he saw Piccolo and Bumblebee get up. Nappa begins to charge his power to thirty percent. Chioutzu tried to use telekinetic powers on the brute to hold him still but Nappa proved that he was to strong. _"I expected the Saiyan's to be strong but they make Megatron look like a pushover"_ Bulkhead thought. Nappa was covered in yellow electricity and charged at Tien. Tien managed to block the first hit but as soon as he recovered, Nappa sliced his left arm. Tien screamed in agony as he grabbed what was left of his arm. Nappa was about to go for the kill when...

" ** _Wreaker Buster_** ".

A green blast hit Nappa in the back. When he turned, he saw Bulkhead with both his hands out. Tien took Nappa's distraction to his advantage and kicked him into the sky. Bulkhead and Tien flew up into the sky but by then Nappa regained control and kicked them both to the ground. Krillen looked at Tien and Bulkhead to the Yamcha's corpse. He decided he had enough and ran torwards them Nappa fired a blast inches away from him, and created a small crater but it was almost bottomless. Vegeta noticed something coming from behind Nappa and warns him. The thing that was behind Nappa was Chioutzu. The mime looking warrior latched himself onto the brute. While Nappa was trying to get Chioutzu off his back, the brute failed notice the blue glow behind him. Nappa flew up in the air and into a few nearby mountains, trying to loosen Chioutzu's grip. During this, Chioutzu began to say his goodbyes to Tien telepathically before exploding on Nappa. "CHIOUTZU!" Tien shouted with tears in his eyes from the death of his best friend. "That was good thinking. A little extreme, but it got results" Piccolo said with a smirk. "How can you say that?, all life should be cherished" Optimus growled. Piccolo was about to respond when the smoked cleared, revealing Nappa with no injuries or cracks in his armor. "Well I guess that's one less earthling I have to kill" he chuckled.

"He's not even damaged, and Chioutzu blew himself up for nothing" Arcee said in shock. Just how tough are these Saiyan's? "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Tien growled. "Fine, if you want to see one more demonstration of a Saiyan's power than it will be the last thing you ever see" Nappa threatened. As soon as Nappa descends to the ground, Bulkhead launched himself at him but was futile, as Nappa thrust his fist into Bulkhead. When Nappa removed his fist and Punched him into Tien. He felt a slight burning sensation on his hand as it was covered in energon. He wipes it off on his armor before grabbing Tien and slamming him into a mountain. "You know, I'm getting kinda bored so I think I'm going to end this" Nappa said and flew into the sky. "EVERYONE SCATTER" Piccolo yelled. The Autobots and Z-fighters except for Arcee and Raf, flew around Nappa. Piccolo appeared and kicked him to Krillen who elbowed him to Optimus who punched him, sending him flying to the ground. Raf fired his Masenko and Arcee and Bumblebee fired their Kamehameha at Nappa, hitting him full force. When the smoke cleared, Nappa was still alive and his armor lost his shoulder pads. Nappa laughed and said "Not bad, had I not blocked those attacks I might've been in trouble". He told everyone that he's going to change his kill order. "So who wants to go first?" Nappa asked.

Bulkhead walks to Tien with his hand over his wound and says "We need to bring him down, we have to use the Tri-Beam". Tien nods with one thought in his mind _"I'll see you soon, Chioutzu"._ They both fire a one-hand Tri-Beam at Nappa, hitting him dead on. Once they saw Nappa, they tried to fire again but collapsed on the ground dead. Tears ran down Raf's face at the sight. "WHERE ARE YOU JACK?!" he yelled to himself. Vegeta heard this and wondered who Jack was until... Piccolo, Optimus, and Krillen went back to the ground when Nappa charged at them. "NAPPA, STOP RIGHT THERE!" Vegeta yelled. Nappa stopped and asked why. "I want to ask them something" Vegeta turns his head at the others. "This 'Jack' isn't by any chance Kakarot?" he asked. "Don't call him that, he's Jack now" Arcee said. Vegeta just laughs. "He was killed by Raditz and Raditz isn't even half the fighter Nappa is, what can he do against the two of us?" he asks. "Jack trained in otherworld and is stronger than ever. Your both dead meat when he gets here" Krillen interjected. "He's going to make you wish you never messed with us" Raf added. Vegeta seemed to be in deep thought. "Sounds interesting, I guess we could give your hero a bit more time" Vegeta said. "Can I finish these six while we're waiting?" Nappa asked. "Give them three hours, after that there yours to destroy" Vegeta said. Nappa wanted to retort but knew better.

"Kakarot won't save you, but he did buy you three more hours of life" Vegeta sneered. The Remaining Autobots and Z-fighters were starting to discuss battle plans when Raf sensed something powerful. "Hey guys, do you feel that?" Raf asked the others. "Yeah, and it's strong to but it's not Jack" Piccolo said. Vegeta heard this and activated his scouter. "Interesting, that powerlevel of 4000 seems to be heading this way" he said. "Could it be Kakarot?" Nappa asked. Vegeta shooked his head and said "From what I heard, these earthlings can sense powerlevels and they said that its not Kakarot" Vegeta said "We should find out at the end of the third hour, until then we wait. If it's not Kakarot, then at least we'll have something to entertain us".


	11. A Mothers Scorn, Jack arrives

Three hours have passed and their is no sign of Jack. Vegeta's scouter beeps, signifying that time is up. "It would seem that Kakarot decided to not show up, but I can't say I blame him" Vegeta said. Nappa takes off the top of his broken armor and says "All that weight got my bloodlust up, too bad that you six are the only ones I can take it out on". They all shuddered at the thought at fighting the Saiyan brute but had no choice. Piccolo proceed to tell the five his plan to take out Nappa. "Ready, GO!" he shouted. Krillen and Optimus charged at Nappa and flew up and fired their Kamehameha's. Nappa blocked both attacks but he didn't see Piccolo and Bumblebee make a dash for his tail. They managed to grab it catching Nappa by surprise. To finish the plan, Arcee and Raf charged at Nappa to attack but halted when Nappa brought his elbow down on Piccolo's head and grabbed Bumblebee's head on his free hand. _"I-impossible"_ Piccolo thought. Piccolo collapsed but not before Nappa grabbed his gi. "You better not die on me, you still have your use" Nappa said while tossing Piccolo to the side. He looks at Bumblebee smirks.

"However you don't" he said. He thrust his hand into Bumblebee's chest and crushed his spark. When he removes his hand, he is kicked into a mountain. The attacker was Raf. With tears in his eyes, he fires a Full Power Volley Attack creating a huge explosion. "THATS WHAT YOU GET, YOU MURDER" he shouts. Nappa picked himself and says "Not bad. That would've been dangerous had I not blocked". Raf was scared out of his wits. When Nappa was about to crush Raf when a figure appeared right in front of him and launched him back into a crater. Vegeta was shocked when he saw the figure. It was a female, wearing a pink spandex and black and yellow armor similar to what the Saiyan's wore but with no shoulder pads. She had violet eyes, a green scouter, white gloves and boots like Vegeta's, had a bowl cut hairstyle, and rectangular shaped yellow earrings. What caught Vegeta's attention the most was the brown tail wrapped around her waist. "A F-female Saiyan? Here?" Vegeta stuttered. Everyone else was wondering who she was. However, Raf knew who it was from first glance. "MOM?!" he shouts. When Nappa gets up he sees a familiar face. "It's been awhile Fasha" he says.

Fasha smirks.

"It has, hasn't it General" she says. _"It does make sense, the boys power overshot Nappa's for a second and we Saiyan's are known for power ups"_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta was kicking himself mentally for not seeing it sooner. The boys gravity defying hair should have been the first clue. The remaining Autobots and Z-fighters were overwhelmed by the information, except Optimus. Nappa then started to attack Fasha.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Kami's eyes went up. "Jack made it to the Check-In station". "Quickly sir, we need him now" Mr. Popo said frantically. Kami disappeared to the Check-In.

 **Check-In Station**

King Yemma was checking in souls when he heard footsteps. He turns around to see Jack breathing heavily. Jack looks up to see... "KAMI!" he shouted. Kami holds out arm and tells him to grab on. Jack grabs his arm and they both teleport to earth. "Huh, I didn't expect him to make it" King Yemma says and went back to work.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Jack and Kami appear in front of Mr. Popo. "Alright, I'm off" Jack says. "Best of luck, Jack" Mr. Popo says. "I know you won't fail us" Kami said. Jack nods and jumps off to Korin's tower. "Hey Korin, do you have some senzu beans?" Jack asks. Korin tossed a bag and said those were his last. Jack then jumped of the tower, ate a senzu bean, and called his flying Nimbus. The yellow cloud zoomed down and Jack landed on him. "To the others Nimbus" Jack said.

 **Battlefield**

Nappa was furious. Not only his head was nearly cut off by Krillen and Arcee, but those attacks Fasha pulled did a number on him. Even though he broke her arm, Nappa wanted to feel real pain. He then kicked her son into her. He was going to kill them when Piccolo scorched his back. "Gah, why you cocky green slug" Nappa seethed. As soon as Piccolo stands up, he feels a sudden wave of power nearby. "T-that P-power I'm sensing. It's so far, yer I can feel it from here" Piccolo stuttered. Krillen, next to an unconscious Arcee said weakly "Y-yep, T-that's Jack alright". "And most importantly, Jack will be ready" Optimus said. Nappa turns to Vegeta and ask if there telling the truth. Vegeta activated his scouter and got more than he expected.

 **Somewhere near the battlefield**

"Alrigh, there are two unknown people. One that feels like Raf, Optimus, Arcee, Piccolo, and definitely Raf. There should be more than five. Unless..." Jack trailed off at the thought. "FASTER NIMBUS, FASTER" he shouts.

 **Battlefield**

Vegeta just stood there in shock until Nappa's voice brought him back to reality. "I don't know if it's him. Whatever it is, it should be here an approximately four minutes. And if it's him, his powerlevel exceeds 6000" Vegeta said. Nappa's eyes widened. "Playtime is over, ELIMINATE THEM NOW!" Vegeta shouts. "But what about the Dragon Balls?" Nappa asked. "The Namekian is of no use to us, let's just say if we put are green friends homeworld on the list of planets to conquer, we'll get answers" Vegeta said. Nappa looks at the others and smirks. "Well this was the outcome from the start, so..." Nappa looks at Raf and raised his hand. "... I think I'll start with YOU" and fires his attack Raf. Raf was so scared he couldn't move. Right when he thinks it's the end, Piccolo appears in front of Raf and takes the full force of the blast. When the dust settles, Piccolo lost half of his gi from the waist up. "R-raf, Y-you're a good K-kid and a T-true friend. Goodbye" Piccolo said before collapsing to the ground. Raf starts to cry until he looks up at Nappa in rage, and let out a battle cry. Vegeta's scouter detected the increase and warned Nappa. "MASENKO HAAA!" Raf yelled as he launched his attack. Nappa deflects the blast to a nearby island. "That was a pretty good technique, too bad it failed" he said as he walked torwards Raf. "RUN RAF!" Optimus yelled. Raf fell on his knees waiting for inevitable. "Aw, don't worry about it kid 'cause when Kakarot sees dead in the ground, I'll be sure to tell him how noble you were" he said. Nappa lifts his foot to stomp on...

Nothing.

Nappa looks around to see Raf on a yellow cloud? Vegeta realized what happened and looks up to see..

A ticked off Jack.


	12. It's Over 9000 NO ITS OVER 10,000!

Jack landed near Piccolo's corpse. "Nice of you to drop by" Vegeta sneered. Jack did not look amused. "Still I'm a little embarrassed for you. I hope you didn't come all this way, back from the dead even believing you stood a chance against us. That would be a shame" he said. Jack puts to fingers on Piccolo's neck trying to feel a pulse but found none. "What happened to him?" Jack asked Raf. "He died trying to protect me from them". Raf said. Jack turned his head to the left.

 _"Tien, Bulkhead..."_ Jack though. He looks to his right. _" Bumblebee, Yamcha"_ he though. Nappa laughs at Jack's saddened look on his face. "Seeing these losers put your blood pressure through the roof? There was another one running around but I don't think you'll see much of him" he said. Jack gave him a rather stern look.

"A strong little runt, my as well say he went out with a bit of a bang" Nappa said. _"Those monster. They killed Chioutzu, now Kami_ too" Jack thought in anger. Jack takes a deep breath and motions Raf, who was on Nimbus to follow him. They went torwards Krillen and the others. "H-hey Jack" Krillen said. "Hey Krillen, it's good to see that your in one peace" Jack said. He grabs a bag from his belt and takes out a Senzu Bean.

"Here, have a Senzu Bean" Jack said. "I thought Korin didn't have any" Krillen said. "This one and the four in the bag are the last ones" Jack said. "Keep it. It will be a waste on me" Krillen said. "Krillen, don't say that. If you don't eat it, I'll force you to eat puffer fish like that time when Launch made it and you and Roshi got food poisoning" Jack said. Krillen shuddered at the memory and ate the bean. Krillen stood up all healed and thanked him.

Jack then gave a Senzu to Raf and one to Optimus. When Jack noticed Optimus not eating the bean, he asked what's wrong. "Cybertronians need energon, how can you be sure this will heal Arcee and I?" Optimus asked. "Well, it will work on any living person. Cybertronians are sentient beings so it should work" Jack explained. Optimus hesitantly ate the bean and all the injuries he suffered were gone. Jack then walked torwards Arcee and shook her awake.

"Am I dead? she asked.

"No, just hurt" Jack chuckled.

He gives her a Senzu bean and is instantly healed. She hugs him then whacks him upside the head. "That's what you get for dying" she said. Jack just laughs. "I guess I deserved that much" he said. "Raf, what are doing here anyway and how are so strong?" he asked. "Piccolo took me to train after you died but now he's gone and the Dragon balls are gone" Raf said sadly. Krillen had other thoughts but didn't voice them. Jack looked at Fasha asked the others who she was.

"That's my mom. She's a Saiyan who lives on earth" Raf answered. "You're Kidding me?" Jack muttered in surprise. Jack than gives her a Senzu bean. "Take it, it will help you feel better" he said. Fasha took the bean and ate it. She stood up, all healed and asked "Are you Kakarot?". Jack furrowed his eyebrows and said slightly angrily "It's Jack now, how do you know that anyway?".

"We'll talk about this later, right now we have a fighting chance" Fasha said. "You're right, but you guys aren't a part equation. This is my fight" Jack said. "Jack, they pick us apart. You may have gotten strong but it might not be enough to win" Arcee said. Jack ignored her and started walking torwards Nappa with a vine popping out of his head. "Oh no, you don't want to make that face at me unless that's the face you want to greet your friends with on the other side" Nappa said.

"This ends now. And you're going to PAY!" Jack seethed. He got in a stance and started to power up with a yell. The ground itself started to shake. "J-Jack's power, it's amazing" Raf stammered as he tried to stay balanced. Vegeta's scouter started to beep and gaped and the increase of power. "7000, 8000!? No this is impossible!?" He said.

Jack got out of his stance. "VEGETA, WHAT'S HIS POWERLEVEL!?" Nappa shouted. Vegeta takes off his scouter and yells "ITS OVER 10,000!" He shouted as he crushed his scouter in anger. "WHAT 10,000!? There's no way that can be right" Nappa said in shock. "You're going down. And I doubt I'll have to use the Kaio-Ken against you" Jack said. Nappa charged at him, only to receive a kick from behind. "Grr...how did you get back there?" Nappa wondered as he got up.

"You know after all that talk, I'm kinda disappointed" Jack said.

"Are you telling me I'm bark and no bite?"

"If that's the best you can do then ya".

Nappa laughs and launches a barrage of attacks, only to dodge them easily. Vegeta rubs his chin and thinks really hard, how a low class warrior could take on someone as powerful as Nappa. Nappa tried to punch Jack, but he disappeared and reappeared on top of his head. Nappa try's to swipe Jack's feet off him, leaving him completely defenseless to Jack's reappearing act and the punch in the brutes stomach. Nappa took a few steps back and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "Just so you, that was for Chioutzu" Jack said.

Nappa stood up and flew into the sky with yellow electricity all over his body. He fired a blast of energy at Jack but he just slapped it aside. Nappa looked freaked out, even Vegeta was surprised. Jack flew above Nappa and elbowed him in the head. "THAT WAS FOR BULKHEAD AND TIEN!" He yelled. As Nappa was falling torwards the ground, Jack flew all the way to the ground and gave Nappa a swift kick. "THAT WAS FOR BUMBLEBEE AND PICCOLO!" He yelled. Nappa got back up with veins popping out of his head. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" He shouted as he threw a rock at Jack. Jack moved out of the way and said "That's some strength, I'd be impressed if you knew how to use it".

"I'M AN ELITE WARRIOR, NO LOW CLASS SCUM WILL MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" Nappa shouted.

"NAPPA, USE YOUR HEAD".

Nappa looks at Vegeta. "DON'T LET HIS NONCHALANT ATTITUDE GET UNDER YOUR SKIN, THAT'S WHAT'S GIVING HIM THE ADVANTAGE" Vegeta Yelled. Hearing this, Nappa took a few deep breaths. He looks at Jack and says "I have to say, that was a pretty sneaky move on getting me worked up but from here on out I'm a machine". Jack smiles and said "Show me what you got".

"You sure like to talk big" Nappa said.

 _"It's not just talk idiot, any half-wit can tell that he has the confidence to back it up"_ Vegeta thought.

Nappa then fires a blast at Jack but dodges it by flying in the air. Nappa appears in front of him and they begin to clash. After a few moments punching, kicking and blocking, they both flew back a bit. "Now that's more like it" Jack said. Nappa chuckles. "I'm going to make you eat those words" He said. He starts to open his mouth as wide as he can before firing his Break Cannon. Jack immediately fires his Kamehameha until both attacks exploded. Nappa begins to laugh, thinking that he won but stopped when he saw Jack completely unharmed. "But that was my... Ultimate technique and he just brushed it aside like it was nothing" Nappa said to himself.

"That's enough Nappa, back down".

Everyone looks at Vegeta. "I believe the traitor is more than a match for you. Thanks to your monumental incompetence, you've left me no choice but to step in and finish this myself" Vegeta growled.


	13. The Power Of Kaio-Ken, Jack vs Vegeta

"This sucks. I can't believe I'm turning this execution to Vegeta but orders are orders" Nappa said. He looks at Optimus and the others and smirks. "But I can't go without killing someone" he said, as he flew at top speed torwards them with Jack in tow. _"I'm not going to make it"_ Jack though.

Just as Nappa was about to fire a blast, Jack shouted " **KAIO-KEN!** " and smashed into Nappa's back, landed on the ground and smashed his fist into Nappa's solorplex then tossed him near Vegeta's feet. Raf and the others stared in awe.

"What was that?" Krillen asked. "It's called the Kaio-Ken. It amplifies speed, strength, technique, and agility in bursts but if I use it to much then my body can't cope with the stress" Jack explained. "T-that really really hurt" Nappa said in pain as the attack paralyzed most of his body.

"He won't be fighting anymore. Take him and leave" Jack said to Vegeta. After a moment of silence, Vegeta knelt down to Nappa and threw him into the air and unleashed a blast at him that was so strong that Jack and the others flew to the air to gain distance.

The blast ultimately turned Nappa to ash. Vegeta looks over at the others and smirked at the horror on their faces. "He's phsyco. He just wasted his own partner" Krillen said. "Everyone, I want you to go to Kame House" Jack said without removing his gaze at Vegeta.

"Are you insane? You need all the help you can get"Arcee said. "There won't be room for an argument so do what I say" Jack said. "Very well Jack" Optimus said to his dismay. "Hey Jack?" Krillen asked. Jack gave Krillen his full attention. "Could you move this fight somewhere else? I don't think are friends will appreciate it when we wish them back to life" Krillen said.

"Wish them back to life? Piccolo is gone and that means Kami's gone. None of them will get a second chance at life" Jack said solemnly.

"I wouldn't be so sure..." Krillen muttered.

"What do you mean?".

"Nevermind that, just beat that creep and come back alive".

Jack nodded and shouted at Vegeta to follow him. "Makes no difference" Vegeta said. Jack then took off with Vegeta in tow. "I can't believe we're putting the fate of the world in Kakarot's hands" Fasha said. "How do you know Jack?" Krillen asked. "I knew his biological father before I arrived on earth years ago. I came to find him but his powerlevel matched an earthling so I gave up " Fasha answered. Krillen nodded and told everyone to follow him to Kame House.

 **Mountains**

Jack and Vegeta landed on a nearby cliff to fight.

"Out of all the places on this planet you choose this to be your grave spot" Vegeta said. Jack stayed silent.

"Not long after we Saiyan's are born, the doctors scan are powerlevels. Those who's powerlevels are high stay on world like me, those who's powerlevels are weak and pathetic are sent to weak planets such as this. In other words, you were cast out like a dog" Vegeta sneered.

"I'm glad I was sent here, this world taught me many things, including that even a low class warrior can be an elite if they set their mind to it" Jack said. Vegeta laughed at this and said "I had no idea you were capable of jokes, I guess I'll just show you the line to which you can't cross".

They both slip into their fighting stances and wait to see who makes the first move. The wind whistled between them. When Jack heard a pebble drop, he charged at Vegeta who was blocking with ease. Vegeta did backflips to gain some distance then sped at Jack and punched him in the face.

They both landed back at their previous spots. _"The fight just started and his speed and strength outclassed mine. This is going to be a close fight. Yet...for whatever reason, this is exciting"_ Jack thought while chuckling. Vegeta raised a brow and thought that Jack must be hiding some of his true power.

"Come on, you put more effort with Nappa so why not me" he said. At those words, Jack was covered in a red aura and yelled "KAIO-KEN!" and caught Vegeta off guard with an uppercut. Vegeta flew up in the air but when he looked up, he saw Jack's coming at him and had no time to dodge.

Jack kept punching Vegeta then kicked away. Jack went after him but he disappeared and reappeared in front of him and was kicked out of Kaio-Ken. Jack flew back in shock.

Vegeta laughed and said "If that's the best you can do then this fight is over. I guess your all talk then, in that case let me show you the power of a SAIYAN ELITE!".

Vegeta started to power up and the skies darkened. Static electricity rolled off his body and his pupils disappeared.

The ground started to crack at the power. Jack couldn't help but stare in awe at the huge power. And with aloud yell, a blinding light covered the area. When the light stopped, Jack looks around to see the clouds disappeared and the wind just stopped. When he looks at Vegeta, he gasps at the power.

Vegeta head butted him then elbowed him to the ground. Jack looks around to see nothing.

"HEY STUPID, BEHIND YOU!". Jack turned around but was kicked in the gut. Jack goes Kaio-Ken times 2 and flys to the air, only to see Vegeta firing a blast at him to which Jack barely dodges. Jack looks at his clothes to see that the upper half of his Gi was burned off.

Jack looked worried when Vegeta said that he was going easy on him. Jack lands on the ground and begins to think of away to overpower Vegeta. He realized there was one way to overpower his speed and strength and didn't think it was a good idea but he was out of options.

He closed his eyes and channels his energy. His muscles start to bulge which did not go unnoticed by Vegeta. "BODY DON'T FAIL ME NOW, KAIO-KEN TIMES 3" he yelled.

 **King Kai's Planet**

King Kai was watching this and said to himself "No No, I told him not to go over two times Kaio-Ken. But it looked like he wasn't going to win. This battle maybe over".

 **Kame House**

Bulma gaped at the Scouters readings. "Bulma, what's wrong?" asked Gohan. "The readings are probably coming from Jack but it's shooting up like a rocket" Bulma answered. "Are you serious?" Ratchet asked. "17,000. 19,000. 21-" Bulma was cut off by the Scouter exploding.

 **Mountains**

A red aura surrounded Jack and he charged at Vegeta.


	14. Vegeta's Terrible Transformation

Jack gave Vegeta an uppercut and sent him flying. He sped over from behind and kicked him an midair. Back on the ground, Yajirobe was observing the fight from afar staring in awe. Vegeta threw a Ki blast at Jack, only for it to miss. He fires another one but was kicked into a canyon wall.

Vegeta bursts out in anger. Jack flys torwards Vegeta and dodges his punch and kicks him from behind. Vegeta catches himself and attacks, only to miss and get punched in the stomach. He takes a few steps back and coughs up blood. _"Amazin, Jack just might save us"_ thought Yajirobe.

Vegeta punches Jack but both his fists were caught and we're slowly getting crushed. He manages to get Jack off him but was kicked into a Plateau. Jack takes a few steps back and breathing heavily due to the strain of the Kaio-Ken. Vegeta slowly gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth, much to his anger.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't allow this to stand, **I CANT ALLOW THIS TO STAND!** " He shouted at himself. He looks over at Jack and shouts "YOUR INSOLENCE JUST COST YOU THIS WORLD, I'LL BLOW IT ALL UP INTO PIECES AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!".

" _HE'S GONNA WHAT!?"_ Thought Jack, as Vegeta flew into the sky getting ready to charge it. Jacks red aura flickers to life and cups his hands together on his right side.

"KA...ME" He starts.

"GALICK..." Vegeta starts.

"...HA...ME...".

"...GUN...".

"HA/FIRE!" They yelled simultaneously launch both attacks. Both attacks hit each other causing a shockwave. Vegeta kept putting more power into his attack, causing the clash of power to get closer to Jack. In a last ditch effort, Jack went Kaio-Ken times 4 overpowered Vegeta's attack effortlessly. "NONONONONONONONONONO FFFFFFUUUUU-" Vegeta screamed as the blast took him into the sky.

Jack was breathing heavily muttering "scrap that hurt". "YOU ARE THE MAN DARBY!". Jack looks over and sees Yajirobe running towards him. "Yajirobe what are you doing here?" He asked.

Yajirobe crossed his arms and said "Well somebody needed to make sure you stayed alive, and wait to go on sending that creep into orbit". He patted Jack only to receive a painful scream. "What's wrong? I barely touched you" He asked with a confused look on his face. "I may have pushed my body passed its limit" Jack grunted.

"Well you were on fire" Yajirobe said.

"Listen, it's not safe yet"

"What do yo-Wait you mean?"

"He's still out there, that blast couldn't finish a guy like that off"

Silence

"Well look at the time I got to go but don't worry I'll be here in spirit" Yajirobe said then ran away.

Somewhere in the sky, Vegeta was still being carried away from the blast Jack launched. Vegeta managed to roll out of it before it took him to space. "NNNNNOOOOO! No low class warrior can surpass ME! I AM NOT JUST A SAIYAN, I AM EVERYTHING SUPERIOR TO THE SAIYAN RACE!" He shouted.

"I can't believe I'm thinking about this but I guess I'll transform and grind him to a pulp, but I never thought I'd have to go Great Ape to defeat a single opponent. Damn you Kakarot" He said to himself.

He flys around, in search for the moon but found nothing. After five minutes, he assumed that Jack destroyed the moon before his arrival. _"What I'll have to do might drain my power a bit, but I think the look on his face will be worth it"_ Vegeta smirked at the thought.

Jack sees Vegeta coming back to the ground and wonders why Vegeta's smirking like that. "Very clever Kakarot, destroying the moon before you arrived but it proved useless" Vegeta said.

Jack looks confused, what happened to the moon? and why was Vegeta looking for it?

"Tell me do you know why we Saiyan's transform?" Vegeta asked.

Jacks eyes widened. If Saiyan's had the ability to transform then...

Not bothering waiting for an answer, Vegeta continues "The moon appears lit only because of the light of the sun. But when sun reflects from the luner surface, it creates a slight shift in the wave length known as a blutz wave, which gives off 7 million zenos".

"Er..." Jack tried to grasp the information.

"Once seven million zenos are absorbed by the Saiyan retina, out body's go through a chemical reaction produced by the tail and we transform. Among the elite class there are those who can produce a satellite that can generate seven million zenos such as myself" Vegeta finished.

He then created a power ball before throwing it into the air. Jack wondered what Vegeta was playing at until he felt Vegeta's Ki spiking uncontrollably. Vegeta's body started to grow and he started to grow fangs. His eyes turned bloody red and grew fur all over his body. Jack could only look in horror as he realized what Vegeta was turning into. The very beast that haunted him.

A Great Ape.

Great Ape Vegeta formed a fist and smashed it into the ground. As Jack maneuvered out of the way, he thought back to when he lived in .

 _Flashback_

 _A thirty year old man looked at a five year old Jack and said "Now remember Jack, you know full well to not look at the full moon. Stay in doors tonight, sound asleep if you can"._

 _Present_

Jack couldn't believe that he was the one that killed his... Jack shook his head at the thought. Now was not the time to get emotional. Jack went Kaio-Ken times four but slapped to the side of a mountain. Before the dust cleared, Jack manage to get a good distance from Vegeta before lifting his hands in the air for a last ditch effort.

Vegeta caught up to him and whacked him with his tail. " **COME ON, AM I TO FAST FOR YOU** " Vegeta said.

" _This guy moves like a rabbit, if I'm going to beat this guy then I just need to by some time for the Spirit Bomb"_ Jack thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the others were halfway to Kame house when the they felt the sudden spike of Ki. They look back to see a bright ball of energy. "Oh no..." Fasha muttered. Optimus turned to her and asked "What is it?".

"Vegeta must have gotten desperate that he created an artificial moon" she said.

Krillen realized what she was implying. "We need to help" he said.

"What are you all talking about?" Arcee asked.

"Jack used to have a tail but was cut off because whenever he looked at the full moon, he would become a Great Ape" Krillen answered.

"And your saying that Vegeta is this Great ape?"

Krillen just nodded.

"We have no time to waste, we must help Jackson now" Optimus said. They then made a B-line for Jack.


	15. Pin Your Hopes On The Spirit Bomb

Jack went Kaio-Ken times four and charged at the Great Ape, but was smacked to the ground. He was running out of ideas when realization hit him.

He flew to Vegeta's monkey-like face. He put his hands on his own face and yelled **"SOLOR FLARE"**. A blinding light flashed Vegeta's eyes, causing the giant to go blind.

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Vegeta screamed in pain as he clutched his eyes. Jack used the distraction to get some distance from the brute.

He lifted his hands in the air and began to channel the power from everyone on earth. As soon as he believed he had collected enough, Vegeta had regained his sight and was looking at Jack right in the eye.

" _SCRAP!"_ Jack thought. Vegeta fired a blast from his own which hit Jack dead on. Jack laid on the ground bloody and battered.

Vegeta lifted his foot and crushed Jack's legs in spite. " **OOPS, HOW CLUMSY OF ME** " Vegeta sneered. He lifted his finger and said " **AND NOW I'LL ACCIDENTALLY CRUSH YOUR** **HEART** ".

Just as Jack was going to be a red puddle, a blast of energy hit Vegeta's right eye. Vegeta fell to the ground clutching his eye in pain.

When he got up, he saw Raf, Krillen, Fasha, Arcee, and Optimus. " **DAMN YOU** " Vegeta said angrily as he swung his fist and missed.

Optimus, Fasha, and Krillen led Vegeta away from Jack so Raf and Arcee could get him to safety. "Aren't I glad to see you two?" Jack said.

Vegeta, being the great tactician he is figured out what was happening and made ran back in the direction he left Jack.

Just as Raf and Arcee were supporting Jack, they were slapped aside and Jack was grabbed.

" **YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD PREVENT THIS TRAITORS DEATH** " Vegeta said as he began to crush Jack. He then looks at Fasha and says " **YOU AND YOUR HALF-BREED SON ARE NEXT HAHAHA-"** He stopped laughing and dropped Jack. He turned around too see his tail on the ground and Optimus right next to it with his sword out.

" **Cur...se...you...piece...of...scrap...metal** " He said as he began to shrink down. Krillen sighed in relief the worst was over...

...Until Vegeta appeared in front of him and sent him flying through a boulder. Raf and Arcee charged at Vegeta but were grabbed by their heads and slammed into each other and Knocked Arcee out. Optimus came from behind and tackled Vegeta, putting him in a choke hold.

Vegeta managed to throw him off, but Optimus transformed into his truck form in his original size and slammed right into him.

Optimus transformed into his human size form and put the wheels that were attached to his legs and drove all over his face.

Vegeta brought his hand up and fired a Ki blast at Optimus's helm. Optimus dodge the attack but was left wide open and was punched in his torso than kicked near Jack. He was in too much pain to get up.

Fasha sped torwards Vegeta and fired a Ki wave. Vegeta counterattacked with a blast of his own and overpowered Fasha easily.

He grabbed her by the neck and punched her in the gut continuously. He then threw her like she was yesterday's trash.

"DESTRUCTO DISK!"

Vegeta turned around to see a yellow disk heading torwards him and barely dodges it.

He sees the attacker as the dwarf from before. He charges at Krillen but Raf punched him in the gut and sent him flying near a cliff. While Raf and Krillen were keeping Vegeta at bay, Jack was telling Optimus to grab his hand to transfer what was left of the Spirit Bomb.

"Focus on Vegeta's evil energy and remember that you only have one shot" Jack instructed.

Optimus nodded and held his hand out as a blue ball of energy appeared. He then looked at Vegeta and focused on Vegeta's Ki before throwing it at him. Unfortunately Vegeta saw this and dodged it and the ball of energy was heading to Raf.

" _Raf if you can hear me, you need to deflect the blast back to Vegeta"_ Jack said telepathically.

"But how?" Raf wondered.

 _"That blast is locked on Vegeta's evil energy. As long as there is no evil in your heart then you'll be fine"._

Raf prepared himself for when the blast came. He held both hands out and launched the blast right back at Vegeta. This time he didn't noticed and was hit dead on. The blast sent Vegeta flying into the air before exploding.

Once the dust cleared, everyone regrouped around Jack with an unconscious Arcee in Optimus arms. "Great job everyone, we won" Jack complemented.

"It was a close one but wow, I can't believe it's over" Krillen said.

"Let's go ho-" Jack was cut off at the sound of a thud that came from behind the group. They turn around to see Vegeta's broken body. Krillen walked torwards him and said "You were evil, but I guess we can't leave you here".

As soon as those as those words left his mouth, One of Vegeta's eyes opened and said "I'm not through with yet".

Krillen and the others gasp in horror. Vegeta gets up and with a loud yell, let out an explosive wave. When the light disappeared, all that was left was a few injured bodies. _"Damn, that power ball took out more energy than I thought"_ Vegeta thought.

He looked over and saw an unconscious Raf and walked torwards him a killer intent. He was about to kill him when someone came from behind and cut his leg with a blade. He turned around to see Arcee with her wrist blades out. He just grabbed her arm and twisted it hard.

He tossed her a few feet away. When he turned around, he saw Optimus with a blaster and was shot in the face. "GAH" Vegeta yelled in pain. While Optimus and Vegeta were clashing, Fasha decided to look at the moon and give full control to the beast within her that she kept hidden for years.

Vegeta had Optimus on his knees. He was about to kill him, when Yajirobe surprised him and sliced the armor on his back. He got up and ignored Yajirobe's pleads for joining him and punched him.

He kept beating Yajirobe until he heard a thump coming from behind. He turned around to see Fasha growing and becoming more muscular. He ran torwards Fasha and tried to beat her but it was too late.

She was now a Great Ape.

She roared at Vegeta and attacked him. Vegeta flew into the air but was brought down by Fasha's tail. Vegeta flew around her and grabbed her tail and brought her to the ground. He was about to cut it off when he chucked into the air. He caught himself and flew as high as he could with Great Ape Fasha in pursuit.

He then flew right below her and fired a blast at her tail which burned off. Unfortunately, while Fasha was changing back slowly, she grabbed Vegeta and took him down with her.

Fasha soon turned back to normal with Vegeta under her. He gets up, only to fall back into the ground. He grabbed a remote from his armor and called for his pod. As it lands right near him, he began to crawl.

Just as he was about to enter his pod, he heard a gun charging. He looks over to see Arcee, having him at gun point. "You're not getting out of here alive" she said angrily. She was about to fire when someone spoke " _WAIT"_.

She looked around to find the voice of the speaker. "Jack is that you?" Arcee asked. _"Yeah, I can't speak too loud because I'm in too much pain"_ Jack said telepathically.

" _Listen, it's over so let the Saiyan go"_ he continued.

Arcee was outraged and said angrily "After everything he's done, you expect me to let him GO!".

" _I know how your feeling and there is a possibility that he'll hurt people"._

"He will keep murdering millions unless we put him down".

 _"You're right, the damage he can do is unforgivable. But you've got to listen, I know this is insane but I can't help but think on what you were about to do be such a waste"._

"What do you mean?"

 _"After I finished my training with King Kai, I thought that I got as strong as I could possibly get. But then I saw Vegeta fight and he was stronger and faster than me, it was overwhelming. And I have to admit that I loved the feeling of a fight, maybe because I'm a Saiyan but whenever I fight someone strong, my heart starts racing because I know that I have ways to go. I know it's wrong but please, let him go for me"_ he confessed.

Arcee felt conflicted, on one hand/servo she can avenge the others that died but on the other... She transformed her blaster into a servo and sighs "You win Jack, but promise me when we see him again that you beat him".

" _Deal"_ Jack promised.

Arcee turned to face Vegeta, who was preparing for launch. Vegeta smirked and said "You'll regret ever showing me mercy. I will return and turn this planet into dust". The Pods door closed and it fired off into space.

The battle was over.

However, high above in the sky, a certain spy drone and a MECH satellite watched the events that has happened.

 **Nemesis**

Megatron and everyone else on the bridge were speechless, even Soundwave thought he lost it. Megatron looked at Starscream and yelled "You didn't think to mention something important to me LIKE THIS!?".

"Forgive me Lord Megatron but I thought the readings were unbelievable" Starscream apologized with fear in his eyes.

"Anything, know matter how small must be brought to me UNDERSTAND!?"

"Yes Lord Megatron"

Megatron looked at Soundwave and asked "Did you find anything that is related to the one called Piccolo?".

Soundwave's visor lit up with an image of a green planet and coordinates on the side.

"Excellent" Megatron said with a smirk on his faceplate. He turned to a Vehicon and said "Plot a course for Namek".

 **MECH HQ**

Silas had his men searched for any information of Jack Darby outside of American database and anything that resembles that fight.

What they found was that a giant ape attacked the World Martial Arts Tournaments and a boy defeats Demon King Piccolo as well as the Red Ribbon Army.

Silas than began searching anything for Jack's old enemies and found one that stuck out to him.

Dr. Gero

"Find him" Silas said to his men.


	16. Dawn Of a New Hope

Arcee walked torwards an unconscious Raf and picked him up and placed him near Jack. She did the samething with Optimus and Fasha.

"I'm sorry Arcee, I know it wasn't an easy decision" Jack apologized.

"It's fine Jack. You might have prevented me from killing Airachnid if I had her in that position" Arcee said.

"I'm very proud of you".

Arcee smiled but it faded when she realized someone was missing. "Where's Krillen?" She said.

"Over here"

Arcee and Jack looked over to see Krillen limping with a hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?" He asked Jack.

"I had better days. This is like the second worst injury I had gotten. What King Piccolo did to me was the first" said Jack. A sound of an engine filled the area, everyone looked up too see a capsule-cargo plane. It landed near them and they heard yelling?

"WHERE'S MY BABY!?"

" _Oh scrap_ " Jack thought. June came out of the carrier and ran to Jack and hugged him tightly, muttering "What have they done to you" and "My baby".

"Mom let-OW!" Jack yelled in pain. June let him go just as Roshi, Bulma, Korin, Gohan, Ratchet, Agent Fowler, and Miko walked torwards him.

"Hey guys" He greeted. "How're you doing son?" Said Agent Fowler.

"In pain" Jack said bluntly.

"Obviously" Ratchet said in sarcasm.

Bulma de-capsulized a few stretchers and grabbed Jack's legs while Ratchet grabbed his arms and lifted him on to one of the stretchers. After getting him on one, they did the same to the rest. Once everyone was on board the carrier, they took off until they had to go back because they forgot about Yajirobe.

 **Capsule Carrier**

Roshi was piloting the Carrier, getting directions from Krillen to find their fallen friends while Bulma was crying her eyes out. Krillen noticed this and said "Don't cry Bulma, things may be bad right now but there's still hope in bringing back everyone".

"What do you mean?" Asked Bulma.

"Wait, you started to say something about that before I fought Vegeta" Jack joined the conversation.

"Well you see..." Krillen trailed off as he saw a war torn valley. "I'll talk about it later...we're here" he said grimy. As they landed, they took out a few cryo-pods to preserve their bodies.

They brought the bodies (except Chioutzu's because he exploded) on board and placed them in the back.

When Miko saw Bulkhead's body, Jack thought she was going to have a meltdown but she kept a straight face but you could clearly see the tears in her eyes. "It's shame so many people are dead" Korin said mournfully. Raf started to open his eyes and looks around in confusion. "Where am I?" He asked. "Hey Raf" Jack said. Raf looked at him worriedly and asked if he was alright.

"I've been better" he said. He looks at Krillen and said "You didn't finish what you were saying".

Krillen was silent for a minute before saying "Before we fought the Saiyan's, they called Piccolo a Namekian". Everyone was wide-eyed (except Optimus and Fasha, who are unconscious) at the revelation. But now that they thought about it, it was kinda obvious since Kami and Piccolo were both green.

"Kami and Piccolo must have not been from this world and were sent here for some reason" he continued.

"I heard that too, they acted like they could find more Dragon balls on this 'Namek'" Raf cut in.

"So all we have to do is find this 'Planet Namek' and bring everyone back to life" Krillen finished.

"But the universe is a big place, chances are pretty slim in finding it" Bulma said sadly.

"You let me handle that" said Jack. He stared off into space for a moment before saying "King Kai, do you know where Planet Namek is?".

 _"Well of course I know where Planet Namek, I'll be damned if I didn't know one of my own Planets"_ a voice filled the room. " _Give me a moment to translate the coordinates in earth terminology...let's see...here it is-no wait that's Russian...alright listen carefully, SU83-045YX"_ King Kai finished.

Bulma had a notepad and a pen out and scribbled the coordinates down and began to calculate how long it would take to get to Namek. While she was doing the math, King Kai began to explain a tragedy that had happened on Planet Namek during the time Kami/Piccolo would have landed on earth.

"So the million dollar question is how do we get there?" asked Agent Fowler.

"That's the problem, with the worlds greatest spaceship it would approximately take over 4,000 years to get there" Bulma answered, holding the notepad with the calculations done to prove it.

"Well when I saw Vegeta's pod, it was only big enough for one person, so there must have been another pod" Said Krillen.

"It must be still in the city in which they landed, we'll have to look for it later" said Ratchet.

"Actually we may not have to," Krillen held out a remote "I snagged this from Vegeta" he finished. Bulma took the remote and grinned. "T-this might work" she said. "We're going to Namek!" Said Miko with a big smile on her face. Everyone began to cheer in excitement.

Hope had filled their hearts/sparks, but the crew Team Prime and the Z-fighters have much to do before they begin their journey on the next Prime Z...

 **The Saiyan saga is done but the story ain't over. On New Year's Day, The Frieza saga will begin. By now everyone has seen battle of the gods, Beerus said that the dbz universe is number 7, Prime z takes place in universe 6. Beerus and Whis won't be introduced until Xenoverse. Everything confirmed for the Prime z story's are SSJ4 and SSJ5, Broly, Hatchiyack, Cooler, Bojack, oc's, Xenoverse, Baby, Ressurection F, Megatronus, Battle of the gods, and multiverse tournament. The reason for cybertronians being able to use Ki is because there sentient beings and they are the first living beings in the Universe, I can't get into detail because that would be major spoilers. If you want to see a little preview on the saga stories that will happen, check my profile. Movie villains are confidential.**


End file.
